The present invention relates to an automatic cleaning device for TV game cassette, and more particularly to an automatic cleaning device which is used to automatically clean copper foil contacts of TV game cassette so as to ensure normal contact between the TV game cassette and TV game main frame.
The TV game has been the most popular entertaining measure for the past many years. Currently, the volume of the TV game is greatly reduced and portable TV game is widely developed. Various kinds of TV game cassettes are commercially available to provide different types of games for a consumer. Many TV game manufacturers produce different TV game main frames and cassettes with different specifications. Therefore, in order to enjoy playing all kinds of TV games, a player must purchase all these TV game main frames and cassettes. However, no matter how the specifications of these cassettes are different from each other, such cassettes have similar structures. That is, each cassette includes a plastic cartridge and a printed circuit board enclosed therein. Integrated circuits recorded with TV game programs are inserted on the circuit board and many copper foil contacts are printed on one edge of the circuit board. The contacts protrudes out of an insertion socket of the cartridge for inserting into and electrically contacting with the connector of the TV game main frame so as to load the TV game programs of the cassette thereinto. Accordingly, a player can play the TV game through a monitor.
Because the copper foil contacts of the cassette protrude out of the insertion socket thereof and are frequently inserted into or withdrawn from the connector, the copper foil contacts are apt to be contaminated by dusts or dirts which will seriously affect the contacting effect. Therefore, it is necessary to timelily clean the copper foil contacts.
FIG. 22 shows a conventional manually operated cleaner 130 which is used to clean up the copper foil contacts of the TV game cassette. Such cleaner 130 includes a thin plastic tongue plate 131 covered by a cleaning member 132 and a handle 134. When used, a user must hold the handle 134 with fingers and extend the cleaning member 132 into the insertion socket of the cassette to reciprocally wipe the copper foil contacts.
According to the above arrangements, several shortcomings exist as follows:
1. It is laborious, inconvenient and time-wasting to the player to clean the contacts with such cleaner. PA1 2. The player can hardly uniformly exert a force on the cleaner so that it is difficult to achieve an evenly cleaning effect. PA1 1. The cleaning assembly can automatically back and forth clean the contacts of the cassette many times. PA1 2. After the cleaning operation is completed, the cleaning assembly is automatically rested on a lateral portion of the housing so as to prevent the dirts from remaining on the contacts of the cassette and ensure the cleaning effect. PA1 3. The cleaning device is able to clean various types and specifications of TV game cassettes.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide an improved cleaning device for the TV game cassette to eliminate the above shortcomings.